Of Missions and Destiny
by Julienne
Summary: Draco is involved in dangerous business. He's spying for Dumbledore, trying to manage a strong power, and training someone else to use their power. D/G
1. Prologue

Disclaimer (applies to all chapters): Most characters, places, and magical items mentioned in this story belong to JK Rowling.   
  
  
  
Of Missions and Destiny  
  
  
  
She is my mission. Since my third year at Hogwarts in fact. Father wanted me to keep an eye on her for Voldemort. Father's master felt great power within her after the whole Chamber of Secrets ordeal. And she is a very interesting specimen. Otherwise, I wouldn't have been as faithful to the assignment as I am. Even after Voldemort's last battle. Not because I am faithful to Voldemort. Actually, I have always thought that Voldemort was a power-hungry murderer that was dropped on the head too many times as a baby. Well, at least I thought that after meeting him. I don't see why anyone would want to follow that creature.   
  
  
  
In my youth when I envisioned Voldemort, I pictured a regal looking man who sat on a jeweled throne with black hooded minions all around. Well, was I in for an extreme disappointment. When Father Apparated us to the Death Eater meeting, the first thing I saw was that sniveling Wormtail.   
  
  
  
I cringe at this memory but I shall continue.   
  
  
  
Wormtail led us to Voldemort's "throne." Then he fled for his life. He must not have been in good graces with Father's lord. I must say that I was pleased to see that Voldemort ruled his minions with fear.   
  
  
  
The first thing I noticed about the throne' was that it wasn't a throne at all. Actually, Voldemort was sitting on a roughly furnished wooden chair. Yes, a wooden chair. The second thing I noticed was that the Great Lord' was mumbling to himself. I listened more closely and heard things like, "Yes, yes. All part of the plan," and "You just wait, Harry Potter. I have a secret weapon." The only thought in my mind just then was, What a lunatic.'   
  



	2. The Assignment

Of Missions and Destiny  
  
  
  
When Voldemort realized that Father, his most loyal follower, and I were in the room, he barked, "Lucius, bring the boy to me and leave."   
  
  
  
"Yes, master," Father replied and guided me over to Voldemort. Then he left.   
  
  
  
Even though there was blackness behind the hood, I could tell that Voldemort was studying me. "Draco, just like your father, aren't you," he commented thoughtfully in that hideous voice of his.   
  
  
  
"Yes, Sir," I answered with pride. Back then, I was pleased when someone compared me to Father.   
  
  
  
"I am sure you have realized that Lucius and I have big plans for you, Draco."   
  
  
  
"Yes, S-" I started to say, but I was interrupted by Voldemort's voice.   
  
  
  
"And you have been told about your role?"   
  
  
  
"No, Sir."   
  
  
  
"No? Lucius did not inform you of your role?" Voldemort roared.   
  
  
  
"No, Sir," I replied again, trying to stay calm.   
  
  
  
"Insubordinate fool. Well, I will explain the situation to you. When you meet Harry Potter, befriend him and persuade him that he wants to be in Slytherin. I will handle the rest. If you succeed, you will be rewarded. Don't fail."   
  
  
  
"Yes, Sir," was all I replied, and then I left. Father came to meet me, and we went back home.   
  
  
  
All that night, I remember having nightmares about Voldemort breathing down my neck. But even back then, I knew not to go to my parents. Fear is a weakness, they'd have said.  
  
  
  
After a couple of weeks, Father said it was time to go get my Hogwarts supplies at Diagon Alley. He mentioned that Potter might be there. I ran through what I was going to say to him in my mind. Mention racing brooms, Quidditch, and, of course, Slytherin. Maybe I should inquire about his family. And I should probably try to pretend that I don't know who he is. To be on the safe side.   
  
  
  
Father, Mother, and I got to Diagon Alley and decided to split up. Father would buy my books, Mother would look at wands, and I would be fitted for my black Hogwarts robes. I entered Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions and went to the back of the shop. I stood on a footstool, and a witch started fitting me. Then someone entered the store. It was him. This is my chance, I thought.   
  
  
  
Looking back, I realize that Harry Potter saved his life by not liking me. I don't remember what was said in the conversation we had, but I do remember the look of dislike in his eyes. I also remember the feeling of knowing that I had failed my first mission. But what I remember most was the pain the punishment caused me after Father found out I failed. That, and the shock that Father had beaten me. Me, his own flesh. His own heir. I was shocked then, but in the years to come, I would have to get used to it. The punishments became more and more frequent.   
  
  
  
All my respect for Father was lost from that point on, and he knew it. So he hit me to show that he had power over me. And he did have power over my body. But not my heart or mind. He had no power over my thoughts, feelings, beliefs, powers, or conscience. Thus, while he was striking me through my body, I was striking out with my thoughts. To absolutely ruin the first mission, I went out of my way to be a git and teased Potter and his friends mercilessly. Though I must say that they aren't people I like, I had no ill will against them. It was just a plan to save their lives for the time being. I was pleased that I saw hatred in their eyes very early on. I may have failed Voldemort's mission, but I accomplished my own with flying colors. However first impressions are crucial, and while I am certainly not a perfect entity that the Dream Team make out to be, nor am the spoilt little rich kid that was my reputation. Nonetheless, the whole school saw me as a bully from then on. A blessing and a curse as it turned out later.   
  
  
  
I was - and still am - very surprised that Voldemort hadn't punished me more severely. All he did was put a short Cruciatus Curse on me and tell me how disappointed he was in me. This was a tame punishment for failing. The usual punishment was five very strong Cruciatus Curses and a long visit to the dungeon. I had gotten off easy.   
  
  
  
It was three years later that I got my next real assignment. Father was summoned to Voldemort. When he returned, he informed me that I was to watch over Virginia Weasley, a second year who was the sister of the famous Ronald Weasley. She was the one who helped Riddle open the Chamber of Secrets. Father also told me that if I failed this mission, I had a good chance of being killed despite being his son. I had already been warned of this, so he had not gotten the pleasure of seeing my facial expression turn to one of horror.   
  
  
  
Before I started the mission, I thought that I'd be watching over a ditzy fool who lived in the Dream Team's shadow and drooled over Potter. Oh, how I was mistaken.  
  



	3. Where to Start

Of Missions and Destiny  
  
  
  
When I got to Hogwarts, I decided first that I'd study her habits. I also wanted to discover little tidbits about her personal life that would help in the mission. So I set my best spies to discover information about her. I went to Snape and talked him into telling me her grades and her academic skills. After a month, I got some interesting information about her from my spies. It appeared that she was not ditzy after all. She excelled in all her classes, especially Potions, which surprised me. I didn't think any of the Gryffindors understood the art of Potion-making well enough to get good grades from Professor Snape. Even Granger only thought of Potions as a class. I also found out that my assumption that she lived in the Dream Team's shadow was false. She had a group of friends her own age. It surprised me -again- that she seemed to be the organizer of the group and not just a silent follower. From all accounts, she had backbone.   
  
  
  
I collected all my spies' reports at the end of the second month. In one of the reports, I found that the names of her friends were Riley Lockwood, Jordan Thompson, Diane Anderson, and Carrie Yarden. All the reports mentioned a journal that Ginny kept hidden in a cabinet near her bed. She had written in it every night since she had gotten to Hogwarts. Usually from after dinner till bedtime. Webber, my most thorough and discreet spy, wrote that she slept restlessly most nights and awoke in the middle of the night about two nights every week from nightmares. Then I never would have thought that Ginny would have nightmares when she seemed so carefree in the daytime. Webber had even put a spell on to see what she was dreaming about, but he wrote she awoke too quickly for it to be successful.   
  
  
  
When I had finished reading the reports, I owled Webber. I had wanted him to get me a copy of her diary that added the entries as she wrote them. Then I reread the reports. An hour later, the large owl returned with a big, leather-bound book that was a little tattered on the edges and a small note.   
  
  
  
The note read as followed:   
  
  
  
_Boss:   
  
I put a spell on this copy of her diary to make it an exact replica of the original. Also, I put a spell on the original diary that insures that no one will know that there is a copy. Expect new writing to appear around seven p.m. This note will burst into flames in five seconds.   
  
-Webber  
_  
  
  
As I said before, very discreet. I opened the book and found that half the book's pages were already filled. I flipped to the first page of the diary and started reading. A few hours later, I had to leave my dorm for one of my classes. When I returned, I instantly dropped my things and started reading the book again.   
  
  
  
Finally, after hours of reading those huge pages, I had read all that she'd written so far, and what she'd written had fascinated me. It was amazing that she already understood some of her potential power. Very early on too. And to think that I once thought her stupid. All my assumptions about her were incorrect. In her third year, she had discovered that she could become a fox without any preparation.   
  
  
  
Her diary also solved the mystery of her dreams. What she'd written puzzled me. She had been having strange dreams since second year it seemed. In one entry, she had written, I walked through the Forbidden Forest and transformed into a fox. Then I found myself in a clearing. The same Swedish Short-Snout dragon was there to greet me. Then we start having a conversation in dragon. And I understood! I never remember what is said, but it's obvious that I am being taught something by the creature. But that's not even the weirdest part of the dream. At the end the dragon murmurs some words and turns into Draco Malfoy! Then, she'd written, she woke up in her fox form.   
  
  
  
The pressing thought on my mind was, How does Ginny's subconscious know what my Animagi form is?  



	4. Personal Life

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.  
  


A/N: I have 15 reviews!!! Yeah!!! Thank you for the encouragement. I really, really appreciate it. In the next chapter or two, I promise that I will try Ginny's POV. Also, all Ginny's friends so far are girls.   
  


The Mission  
  


Underestimation. This is my most important and powerful asset. No one knows how powerful I am, including Father and Voldemort. Everyone thinks that I am a bully who hides behind his goons after the first sign of trouble. Father thinks that I am an idiotic son who can be manipulated without any question. And I intend to keep it that way. Since my very early youth, I have played the part of a stupid coward. I must say that I play the part very well. Even though I know more than most adult wizards will know in a lifetime, I barely pass my classes.  


Granger's grades and skill would have a run for its money if I put all my effort into classes. And I would not waste my life away studying like Granger does. I find it idiotic that her life revolves only around Potter, Weasley, and studying. Anything I "learn" in Hogwarts, I already know. In the privacy of my dorm, I have read hundreds upon hundreds of books. I have mastered some of the mystical creature's languages. I am fairly fluent in most of the dragon language and in the Griffin and Kelpie languages.   
  


I have enough power in the Dark Arts to surpass everyone in my class. And how does a boy of fourteen years know this? I have a talent for languages and have an extreme potential power. And I put my strengths to good use. I thought I was the only one with this advanced, natural talent, but it seems that Ginny also possesses this skill. Ginny wrote in her diary that she can speak in pixie, puffskein, and phoenix. She can also, like me, understand dragon. However, she can't speak it.  
  


I find her abilities peculiar. They are so like mine, it's amazing. Did Voldemort put me on this for more than the reasons Father told me? I wonder...  
  


I also find it interesting that Ginny hasn't gone to Dumbledore about her powers. I would have expected that she would have gone to him immediately after she discovered her talents.   
  


She wrote in her diary that she spends a lot of time at Hagrid's cabin. That's where she found pixies to talk to. I am still puzzled about where she practiced the phoenix and puffskein languages, but I think I'll discover how in due time.   
  


All the reports and Ginny's diary are a great help to the mission. I now have a clear picture of her academic skills. Her family connections are more mysterious than they should be however. In the diary, it is easy to see that Ginny dislikes Percy and finds Fred and George a nuisance. She writes about loving Charlie's visits and enjoying their talks. She also writes a bit about Bill, her oldest brother. What I found odd was that Ginny favors Charlie more than Weasel. I thought that since they are of similar ages, they would bond better than Ginny and one of the older siblings. I guess I am once again wrong about Ginny. (I have resolved not to assume anything about Ginny anymore.)  
  


When Ginny writes about Weasel, it is usually about his overprotectiveness. Just last night, in fact, Ginny complained to her diary that she'd never been on a date because of Ron. She fights back subtly of course. For example, she "accidentally" told her friends about Weasel's more embarrassing moments. And she let it slip that Weasel had a crush on Granger. Ginny's diary is a jackpot for blackmailing the Dream Team. It seems that our little Ginny sees a lot. However, I must stay on task.   
  


Her personal status is also unclear. From her diary, I can understand that Riley Lockwood and Jordan Thompson are her best friends and roommates. The other two girls, Diane Anderson and Carrie McGowan, are her lesser friends. I am letting myself believe that the reason is that Diane and Carrie are in Ravenclaw while the other three girls are in Gryffindor. Aside from her friends, Ginny Weasley isn't that social. In Ginny's first couple of years, she did live in the Dream Team's shadow. Her only friend at that time was Granger. Then in the beginning of this year, Riley and Jordan transferred to Hogwarts from America. From what I can tell from the diary, they became fast friends with Ginny. A few weeks later, they met Diane and Carrie in Charms and became friends.  
  


I studied the diary entries that talked about her friends and tried to figure out what their personalities were like. One of Webber's reports was also useful. It gave a brief description of each friend. It said that Riley was the adventurous and fun-loving type. Jordan was mischievous and wanted to be an actor. Thus, she was dramatic. Diane and Carrie were hardworking yet always had time to flirt and play. They all seemed to be good at school. Not as good as Ginny but good none the less. Diane and Carrie didn't seem very serious. They were the typical giggling teenager girl. Like that Lavender Brown creature as far as I can tell. The Gryffindors in the group seemed more mature and calm. This is probably another reason Diane and Carrie are lesser friends to Ginny. I cannot blame the girl for wanting some distance from them. Pansy and Millicent are something like Diane and Carrie. And I want miles between Pansy and I.   
  


All in all, Ginny has many weaknesses that Voldemort could hit. In her family and her friends. Also, her powers aren't fully developed so she wouldn't put up a very strong fight. It would be better to attack sooner rather than later. 

  
  


* * *

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. To seekerpeeker's question, I think Draco knows that Voldemort thinks of Ginny as a threat but he does not know the whole story. But maybe he does know the whole story. He's always surprising me. Also recognition to Princess Evil who reviewed twice!! And to Slytherin Mud Blood who reviewed three times!!!  
  


O.K., another question: What is the color of Ginny's eyes? 


	5. Emrys and the Meetings

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot.  


A/N: So many reviews! I love everyone who reviewed. See the bottom author note for thank yous.   


The Mission   
  


"Hello, Emrys," I said as I walked up from the castle. We had decided to meet in our normal clearing in the Forbidden Forest.   
  


"Hello," he replied in that baritone voice of his. And his voice matched his features. His brown hair was in the style of a Muggle soldier. His upper body was well toned. He looked like he could be a Muggle officer. Well, if it wasn't for the obvious reason.   
  


"How are you?" I inquired.   
  


"Very well, thank you. Venus is in sight. A good sign."   
  


"Very interesting," I said.   
  


"Yes." He waited a minute before speaking again and then said, "Draco, I know there is something weighing on your mind." I looked up sharply but then remembered that centaurs could look into people's emotions.   
  


I debated on whether to talk and replied, "I have been informed that Ginny Weasley is having dreams about a centaur and a dragon. I think that centaur is you and the dragon is me."   
  


Emrys said, "Ah, yes, Virginia Weasley. A very intelligent and powerful girl. And yes, you are correct in your assumption."   
  


"That's what I thought," I answered back.   
  


"Yes, Virginia is a very powerful seer. She sees the future through her dreams. I suspect that her dreams will become a reality after she tells Headmaster Dumbledore about her powers. He will want her to learn to develop her abilities. I can tell that it is already an issue in her mind. She will tell him soon."   
  


"But how does Dumbledore know that you and I could help?"   
  


"I told him. He is expecting her to come to him in a day or two," Emrys said.   
  


"You did what?" I asked astounded.   
  


"I. Told. Him," Emrys said again, slowly as if to a dull child.   
  


"Yes, I heard what you said. It just surprises me that you would choose to show yourself to Dumbledore after all these years."   
  


"Oh, he already knew about me."  
  


"Yes, I wouldn't be surprised if Dumbledore knew everything that went on in these grounds," I replied annoyed.  
  


"Neither would I. He is the wisest man I have ever met."   
  


"Agreed. Well, back to the Ginny problem. What shall we do?"   
  


"She will need training to fully develop her powers. If she isn't taught control, her abilities will eventually overpower her and cause serious trouble," Emrys replied.   
  


"Basically, you're saying that we need to help her or she may end up killing herself or someone else."   
  


"Precisely."   
  


"Well, if you put it that way, then no."   
  


"But she will-"   
  


"Emrys, you know about my assignment. I can't become emotionally involved with Ginny let alone teach her to strengthen her power! I would be risking my life to do this task," I said tensely.   
  


"Then don't appear as you seem. All she has to know is that you are a talking dragon." I didn't understand so Emrys continued. "In her dreams, the dragon also transforms into me. Don't you think she will be a little suspicious as to who I am?"   
  


"She does not yet know that she is a seer. She will pass the dream off as coincidence. Well, at least until she believes in her extraordinary power. After that, she will be a loyal secret keeper. You will be safe from Voldemort's wrath. She would not tell a soul."  
  


Emrys always did know how to get what he wanted. Again, I debated in my head and said finally,   
  


"Alright, fine. I will try to do it. But only because no one else can."   
  


"Wonderful!" Emrys replied.   
  


"Yes, well. Inform me when Ginny talks to Dumbledore," I said. Then I turned and walked away, 

my robes sweeping behind me.   
  


In my mind's eye, I could see Emrys' satisfied smile on his face. Then Emrys said in my mind, "We shall talk later, Draco. When you are less upset." I am not upset, I thought then. And I will make myself emotionally detached from her. I will feel nothing for her at all. She will be as meaningless to me as her brother, Ron, is. Well, that little vixen (in more ways than one), once again, proves my judgements incorrect.   
  


 *********************************************

Two days later, I was owled by Emrys. He said Ginny was to be expected in our normal clearing that night at 9 o'clock. Ginny was informed that she was to meet her instructor there. He wrote that the first lesson should include the basic control methods that I first learned when dealing with my powers. I decided that the first lesson should be slow so Ginny had time to adjust to her abilities.   


When nine o'clock came, I walked to the Forbidden Forest and transformed into my dragon form. I glided silently to the familiar clearing and stepped forward.   


Ginny spun around and let out a soft "Oh" in surprise. Emrys galloped up behind me. Ginny looked at both of us and said, "I'm sorry. I was expecting, um, ..."   


"Humans," I helped.   


"Yes," she said guiltily.  


"My name is Emrys, and this is my colleague, Professor Felton," Emrys said.   


"I am very pleased to meet you both," Ginny replied.  


"Yes. Let's get down to business, shall we?" I said.  


Ginny nodded.  


"Alright, Ms. Weasley, Headmaster Dumbledore has told us that you have special powers. You have a gift with languages, correct?" I questioned.   
  
"Yes, Professor Felton."   


"What languages do you know?" Emrys inquired.  


"I know puffskein, phoenix, and pixie. Also, I can understand dragon," she said glancing at me. I already knew this from the reports.  


"So you know what I'm saying?" I asked in dragon.  


She nodded. "Yes," she said, "but I cannot speak it."  


"Good," I said in English, "We will concentrate on dragon later. Right now, we must focus on your control."   


Ginny nodded.  


"Now, one of the simplest ways to control power is meditation. This will focus your power and thoughts. Meditation is a method that Muggles use to calm down and clear their mind. When you are at this stage, your powers are very vulnerable to your emotions. For example, if you are getting angry about something, the power inside you will heat up and expand until it surpasses your boundaries. Then your powers will be so strong that control would be impossible, and that would wreak havoc. Do you understand the seriousness of this?" I asked.   
  
  
"Yes, Professor, I understand," Ginny replied.   


"Alright, there are different types of meditation. You can concentrate on your breathing or sound or almost anything as long as you clear your mind. Personally, I prefer concentrating on my breathing so let's start with that."   


Ginny asked, "Professor, what exactly do you do in meditation?"  


"That is what you are going to learn. Close your eyes," I said. She complied. "Now, breathe in four beats and then exhale four beats. Count it in your head. For the first meditation, you will meditate for fifteen minutes. Begin." And she did.  


I watched her meditate the whole time, though I noted when Emrys left. In the beginning, Virginia was doing rather well for her first time. The first ten minutes, she breathed very well. In the last minutes, however, she seemed unable to concentrate. She was breaking the 8-beat breathing method almost every time. Then, suddenly, she started gasping for air.  


"Stop! Open your eyes," I commanded. She didn't respond until the third times I shouted it. When she opened her eyes, there were no pupils!   


Then I shouted her name over and over again. After what had seemed like ages, Ginny finally blinked and responded to my call.   


"Professor Felton, I'm-"  


"Ssh... This is not your fault. Has this happened before?" I asked.   


"No, Professor."  


"Well, then your powers are developing more quickly than I first suspected. I didn't receive the visions until..." I trailed off when I saw the look on Ginny's face. Then it hit me that I probably shouldn't have said that.   


"Y-you have... We have the same powers?" Ginny asked amazed. "Yes, our powers are almost identical," I replied. She nodded in understanding after she got over her shock.   


"Ms. Weasley, this vision you had. What was it about?"  


"Well, Professor, there are three people in a dark chamber. Riddle, I mean, Voldemort is standing in front of Draco and Lucius Malfoy. Lucius and Voldemort were talking to Draco about something. I couldn't quite hear what about. Then Draco Malfoy seemed to agree to something rather hesitantly. Also, the Malfoy I saw looked younger than he does now."  


Yes, I thought, she was seeing a year ago when I got my second assignment. But why does she envision me?  


"Ms. Weasley, you were seeing an event that happened a year ago. Mr. Malfoy looked younger because he /was/ younger," I said in my professor tone of voice.   


"Oh," she said, "But why did I see that?"  


"I am not sure, Ms. Weasley."  


For the rest of the hour, we continued practicing meditation without talking except for instructions. When 10 o'clock came, Ginny and I scheduled to meet each other the next night. And that is how it continued.  


For the next couple of months, she met me six hours a week to learn control. I taught her different techniques of meditation. In those months, I learned that she was a very fast learner. She was forever surprising me at how quickly she understood the training. Also, Ginny decided to transform into a fox to get to the clearing. This solved the Filch problem. She said she got the idea from a dream.  


One day, I finally asked her a question that had been in the back of my mind since I started teaching her.   


"Why are you not intimidated by my appearance?"   


She looked at me with a surprised look on her face that soon turned into a thoughtful one. After a while, she replied in a soft tone, "I'm not sure why I'm not intimidated. I mean you must weigh at least a ton and are many feet taller than me. It may be because I think of you as a human instead of a dragon. I can't help it. Your speech makes me think of an educated man not a talking dragon. Or maybe it's because I have experience with dragon through my brother, Charlie. I don't know." I nodded and continued the lesson.   


A month later, I started teaching Ginny the language of the dragons. Again she was a quick learner. It was a great help that she already understood the language. From her brother's dragons, she had learned very good pronunciation. This was rare with humans because dragons talk a whole different way than humans did. But I suppose it has to do with her powers. That's the way it is with my powers.   


Virginia told me how she learned the puffskein language. It seems that Ron once had a puffskein as a pet for a while, and she understood it when it spoke. Ginny was fascinated so when she got to Hogwarts, she went to the library. She found a book about puffskeins and their language, and she studied it. In a matter of months, she could speak fluently. I expected her to master dragon in the same time period.   
  


* * *

A/N: This is two chapters squished together to make the chapter long. 

Again, I love everyone who reviewed. And I love all of you that are just reading the story, but I don't know who you are. 

Thank yous: 

Amaress (OK, I'll try to see who you are later)

Sandie_mandie7, Me, Emma Rou (Ginny's eyes are brown, OK, thankx)

VirgoMoon (you are so nice! Definitely more D/G)

Princess Evil (Thank you. And you are a good writer! I've read your fics. No book or millions yet! Maybe later)

Raindrops of Earth (I made the chapter longer for you. Ginny's POV is coming later)

and to Flaming Ashes, my beta. Read her fics! They're very good!   


Review please!  
  



	6. Draco and Dreams

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Harry Potter.   
  


A/N: I finally got some Ginny's POV in. So from now on, the sections labeled with nothing is Draco, and the other sections labeled with Ginny's POV is Ginny. 

The Mission  
  
  
  


Unlike Virginia, I don't have close friends. I have always been somewhat of a loner though Father has tried to beat it out of me. So to please him, I 'befriended' Crabbe and Goyle, the sons of two Deatheaters. Their fathers are friends of my father.   
  


Crabbe and Goyle are very easy creatures to handle. They don't take much effort, and they are oblivious to their surroundings until I tell them otherwise. This leaves me with time to do whatever I want without worrying about reports being sent to Father. I spend much of this time reading or thinking of Ginny and the meetings. I prepare the next lessons and then research to know more about our powers.   
  


It is interesting how alike Ginny and I are though we have such different backgrounds. The first and most obvious similarity is our powers. Also, we both lost our naivete at young ages. At the tender ages of eleven to be exact. Mine was lost when Father started beating me. Her innocence was taken when the Chamber of Secrets incident happened.   
  


Virginia and I have similar dispositions. Cynical and wary. I flaunt it for Father. She hides her attitude well. That is another similarity. We hide our emotions. She is very good as am I. I can still read her thoughts through her eyes however. I have learned to hide my emotions behind a mask of scorn for many years. She is still learning the technique.   
  


I do not quite understand why she would do this. I know that she has loving family and friends. Well, I suppose I know her reasoning. She does not want people to know her secrets unless she tells them.   
  


Completely understandable. I am the same way. I mistrust very easily. I suppose that has something to do with my youth. In my early years, I loved and trusted my parents. And I thought they loved and trusted me too.   
  


Father told me 'important' Deatheater secrets and made me feel special. He spent hours teaching me fencing, horseback riding, and ballroom dancing.   
  


Mother taught me about music. I was taught to play the piano by her.   
  


Father also taught me about history, behavior, and magic. In behavior and history, he made me learn pride. Pride in my bloodline and pride in who I am.   
  


Magic was my easiest class with Father. Because of my powers, it was simple for me to memorize the words for spells, curses, and charms. I could -and can- memorize a textbook by reading it once.  
  


I have what Muggles call a photographic memory. Of course, over the years, I have focused this through meditation. Now, I can recall everything about the most minor detail instead of just what it looked like.   
  


I kept most of what I knew from Father even back then. I guess that even when I was young, I knew that something about Father was off. Some part of me knew that Father was just using me for his own purposes and that if he knew I was powerful, he would use it to his advantage.   
  


My photographic memory is a blessing and an annoyance. In my mind, most of my thoughts are with Ginny. My memory supplies images of her and conversations we have had. My mind wanders to her in class. I am forever wondering what she is learning.   
  


The curiosity that builds up during the day is satisfied when we meet. Before and after our lessons, she talks about her day. Of course, she never asks about mine. And for that I am appreciative. We also discuss history and other subjects related to our powers.   
  


When she writes in her diary, I get additional information that she does not tell me in my dragon form. She writes that she thinks of me as her best and favorite teacher. I believe that this is because she feels more open with me. Plus, she is the only student in the class. The lesson is always one-on-one. She learns more because no one if holding her back.   
  


***********************************  
  


As I walk through the forest in my fox form, I am astounded by my surroundings. Even though I have walked down this path for the better part of a year, it still fascinates me. I enter the clearing where my professor is standing. He growls a hello, and I nod in response. I don't understand it, but I am perfectly at ease in his presence. He is easily the best teacher I have ever had. What he teaches intrigues me. Probably because I haven't already learned it.   
  


After he quizzed me on the dragon vowels, he started on the verbs. He talks in dragon throughout the whole lesson like he always does.   
  


Many people don't know this but dragon is a beautiful language. The dragon language is filled with unique words and phrases that send chills down my spine in their sound.   
  


We go through the lesson at a steady pace as always when suddenly he stops. I ask him if he is alright. He motions for me to come to him. I sense something wrong, so I creep up to him slowly. Then he raises his head. His whole face is changed. His expression is one of disgust and hatred, and his eyes are as cold as ice.   
  


What have I done?, I ask myself. Then my professor growls in a voice to match his face. "Run. I dare you. It will be more fun to hunt you down, then devour you flesh and soul." I just stared at him. He stepped closer and growled menacingly to prove his point.   
  


Lord, have mercy on me, I thought. Then I ran for my life. In my mind, I knew that I could never outrun a dragon. But still I ran. I had reached the outer rim or trees in the forest when I heard him land behind me.   
  


I whirl around excepting to see a massive Swedish Short-Snout dragon coming closer. But I didn't see that. Instead, I saw Draco Malfoy silently running up to me with the same angered expression that Professor Felton had had.   
  


I can't think. I stumble and fall to the ground. Oh God, he's going to kill me. "No, not yet," Malfoy said, reading my mind, "I want you to die a slow, painful death. Until tomorrow night." With that, he disappeared.  
  


******************************************  
(Ginny's POV)  


I woke up, gasping. Oh God, it was a dream, I thought thankfully. It was so different from my other nightmares. So real.   
  


And that's how it started. Night after night, I have been having nightmares. Each one picks up where the last one left off. It is a long series.  
  


I have decided to tell Professor Felton about the nightmares. I have not done so before because I stupidly thought that he would be offended that my subconscious made him evil. But the more I have the dreams, the less I feel it has to do with my subconscious. I think someone might have planted the dreams into my mind.   
  


I can barely stay awake in classes anymore. Professor Felton is starting to notice how tired I am even though I pretend to be normal with him. But tonight I will tell him.   
  


In my free time, I go to the library and research about dreams. But it is so hard to concentrate on the writing. I have thought about going to Madame Pomfrey and requesting a Dreamless Sleep Potion, but I doubt it would work. I would have to tell her about the dreams, so she'd let me take the potion. Then she'd definitely tell Dumbledore, and everything would go wrong. But what if Professor Felton tells Dumbledore? No, I trust the Professor. He wouldn't do that without my consent.   


* * *

  
A/N: Sorry the chapter took so long. And thanks to everyone who reviewed. The plot will thicken soon.   


Thank yous: 

  
  


To Princess Evil who reviewed an all time four times!!! Thank you so much! I'll get more up soon. 

  
  


Raindrops of Earth- Sorry that this chapter isn't longer. I couldn't make it. But the next chapter will be up soon. 

  
  


Eleanor Rigby- Your story is REALLY great too! Here is another chapter for you. 

  
  


moodyirishbabe- Thank you for complimenting my writing! I appreciate it! 

  
  


ld vld- More d/g soon, I promise.   



	7. Inexplicabilis Tempero

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  


A/N: The plot thickens. Inexplicabilis Tempero means beyond control. Also, I'm really sorry it took so long. The next chapter will surely be up in the next few days.   
  


The Mission  
  
  
  


I am afraid for her. I had hoped that her powers wouldn't develop as quickly as mine did. But now she is having the dreams. I wish I could do this for her, but I cannot. This is her fight. But I will help.   
  


Her dreams are much like mine. My dreams first connected me to her even before Voldemort's assignment. I have had dreams about her since I first saw her, and they grew more frequent when the mission was assigned. Each one was filled with death and horror. I had always thought that the dreams were part of my imagination. Until my powers developed that is.  
  


Soon after my powers, I realized that my dreams were symbolistic. I taught myself the meanings of the symbols through the books I 'borrowed' from Trelawney. From these books, I found that I am what is called a Seer. And not like that git, Trelawney, either. She gives Divination a horrid reputation. And she is not a true Seer. Her mind sends out a message of falsehoods, and her aura is weaker than a true Seer's aura would be. That is why she only sees when the image is strong. To fill in for her lack of power, she tries to act like a Seer. Which, of course, makes her a fraud.   
  


It is time for me to leave for my meetings with Virginia. I must get there before her, so she doesn't see me arrive. When I arrived just outside the path to the clearing, I transform into Professor Felton. I glide into the clearing right on time and wait for Ginny to arrive. It is a kind of unsaid rule that I must be there before Ginny. She seems to understand this so she always arrives at exactly nine o'clock. I accommodate her by coming twenty minutes early.   
  


When Virginia arrives, I inform her about the plans of for the lesson. "Tonight, you will begin learning about a method called Inexplicabilis Tempero. Inexplicabilis Tempero is the advanced art of control. It is a highly dangerous and complicated practice, so most wizards cannot master it. Some don't even know about it. Inexplicabilis Tempero is unlike anything you have ever done before, Miss Weasley. It takes a lot of patience, determination, and powers to do this art, but I feel that you are ready for it. If you do not think you are up for Inexplicabilis Tempero, say so now."   
  


Ginny thinks for awhile but finally says, "Professor, I think I can do this."  
  


"Alright, Miss Weasley. Choose which type of meditation you would like to begin with."   
  


"Breathing, I think," Ginny replied.   
  


"Close your eyes, and we will warm up." After fifteen minutes, we were ready to start.   
  


"Keep your eyes closed," I say, beginning my Inexplicabilis Tempero lesson, "Miss Weasley, can you tell me the opposite of meditation?"   
  


"Yes, Professor. The opposite of meditation is to be without control or focus."  
  


"Correct. And that is exactly what Inexplicabilis Tempero is. Only when you are without control or focus can you do Inexplicabilis Tempero. This is why Inexplicabilis Tempero is dangerous. You must learn to control Inexplicabilis Tempero, the method without control. And that is why it is complicated. In this art, you must go into the deep recesses of your mind and bring them out. There are endless amounts of power in your mind. Thinking is an art in itself.   
  


There are certain things, however, in the mind that have too much power. You don't know what lives in your mind. The brain is a large plain, larger than you think. There are many disturbing substances in the mind that you have never even dreamed of. For example, alternate personalities live in your mind. You must be very powerful and have enough determination to banish these personalities. Determination is key in this art. I have known some of the most powerful wizards, and they couldn't understand this study. They did not have the determination to master this. You will have help from both me and your powers. Keep your eyes closed," I added.   
  


"Alright, I have told you all the negative reasons for Inexplicabilis Tempero. Hard work, madness, and humiliation. So, are you slightly discouraged by this, correct?"   
  


She nods.  
  


"Good, but there is one final flow about Inexplicabilis Tempero. We shall have what is called a mind-connection. You should forever be close to me. We will be able to communicate through our minds. Also, one of us can't die without the other. This will give us an extended life. So this can be a good thing and a bad thing. We can, of course, ignore the connection when we want to, but we will be connected forever. Are you still interested in Inexplicabilis Tempero?"  
  


Virginia gave a hesitant nod after thinking about it for awhile.   
  


"Alright, now for all the positive things. I believe that the good outweighs the bad, but you may not. First of all, you will have an extended life as I said before. Because of this, you will also age slower. All your senses will be increased tenfold. Anyone who has mastered Inexplicabilis Tempero is able to focus any of their senses at will. Many Aurors try to master Inexplicabilis Tempero for their job.   
  


"Mind-reading is another to Inexplicabilis Tempero. Of course, the person will only be able to mind-read under certain circumstances. For example, you cannot mind-read if the person has a block around their mind. The block, however, is difficult to make so Inexplicabilis Tempero Masters can read almost anyone's mind. And, again, a lot of wizards have never heard of Inexplicabilis Tempero so they wouldn't know to put it up.   
  


"Mind-reading, like many of the other conditions of Inexplicabilis Tempero, will be needed to be mastered individually. The reason for this is so you won't go insane. You will need to learn how to focus on one mind at a time. Otherwise everyone's thoughts will flood into your head, and your mind will never have order again. You will also be able to absorb information from your surroundings and other sources. An instance where this holds true is when you study. By putting your hand on a specific book, you will be able to take in all the information that the book holds. Absorbing information and better senses work together. What you see is what you learn and remember. Inexplicabilis Tempero, though it will not make you invincible or immoral, will make you a higher being. You will not be a god by any means, but you still have many more opportunities than the average person."  
  


"Um..., Professor?" Virginia asked cautiously.   
  


"Yes?"  
  


I have a few questions. Is Voldemort a Master of this method?"  
  


"Excellent question. No, he is not. But not for lack of trying. For a long while, he thought that Inexplicabilis Tempero would give him the edge on Dumbledore. When he discovered that the Headmaster was a Master already, he discarded the idea. That and the fact that he couldn't control it. Inexplicabilis Tempero left Voldemort very frustrated and many a Deatheater paid for their ability to master the method. Next question."   
  


"Can you read my mind?"  
  


"Yes, but I have not chosen to. I have a personal rule that I follow. Don't read the minds of people you see daily. I have found that I get uncomfortable when I read someone's mind then see them again. I usually only do it when it is important."  
  


"If Headmaster Dumbledore is a Master, why hasn't he read Voldemort's...Wait, does Voldemort have a block around his mind?"   
  


"Very good," I said, approvingly. Virginia certainly was learning quickly. "Yes and so do his Deatheaters. Some Aurors are Masters, so the Deatheaters need protection against them. This is why only a few Deatheaters know about the plans of Voldemort before it happens. Anymore questions?"   
  


"No, Sir, that's all."  
  


"Alright. Here is a book about Inexplicabilis Tempero. I want you to read it. You will learn more about the method and decide if you absolutely want to study it. Don't worry about people seeing the book. They will only see a book about magical creatures. I will see you tomorrow to discuss it. Please try to finish reading it by then. Good night," I said, handing her the three-hundred page book. She nods, turns, and walks out of the clearing.   
  


Good, I finally told her about it. Hopefully, she will be a Master by the end of my 7th year. She has so much to learn. Some of it will be painful. I can only wish that her powers will make it easier on her.   
  


* * *

A/N: Please note that I'm not a Latin scholar. If you are one and Inexplicabilis Tempero doesn't mean beyond control, please tell me. It would be greatly appreciated.

Thank yous: 

Princess Evil- Here's more. Thanks so much for following this story!

Escritora- I have always thought Ginny was special. Thanks for complimenting me and reviewing!

LadyAqua- Thank you for loving my story! I love your review!

VirgoMoon- I added even more twist to the story. Or at least I thought I did. Thanks for the review!

marsgurl- Hi, Andrea! Thanks for the review! 

and

Vamp Queen- You were the first to review this chapter so you get the honor of being mentioned last! Thank you for your wonderful review and I hope that you follow this story.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed and who are reading this story. 


	8. Lessons

Disclaimer: I don't own the HP characters of this story.  
  
A/N: I'M BACK...  
  
(Ginny's POV)  
  
  
  
After reading that book on Inexplicabilis Tempero, I can see why so many Aurors want this ability but also why Professor Felton warned me about it. I was surprised that so many people didn't gain the ability. I'll be sure to ask the professor about it.   
  
  
  
The book gave more detail but was basically the same as what Professor Felton had said in his lecture. Like the professor, I believe that the good outweighs the bad. Plus, I don't think that being linked to Professor Felton isn't really a bad thing. I would only go insane if I took things too quickly, and my teacher would never let that happen. Inexplicabilis Tempero shouldn't be too hard to master. I mean, I learned to mediate in less than a year, right?   
  
  
  
Oops... Time to go to Charms.  
  
  
  
**********  
  
  
  
"I want to master Inexplicabilis Tempero," I told my professor at our meeting that evening. "I've read the book you gave to me. I believe that this ability will be a very good thing to do for myself. And I am aware of the drawbacks."   
  
  
  
"Well then, we'll start tonight. Close your eyes, and visualize your mind. May I have your permission to enter your mind, Virginia?"   
  
  
  
Virginia? When did he start calling me that? This is the first time I've noticed him calling me by my first name. Hm... I nod to his question.   
  
  
  
"I will make it so you feel my presence inside your mind from the very beginning. I will tell you everything I'm about to do before I do it so I don't alarm you. All right?"  
  
  
  
I nod again, not being able to say a word.   
  
  
  
"I am going to enter your thoughts in a few seconds. I will focus on your visual of your mind so concentrate on it."  
  
  
  
I concentrated as hard on that image as I knew how.   
  
  
  
"Three... Two... One..." Then I felt an alien presence in my mind. It felt odd because I cannot control it.   
  
  
  
"To give your mind time to adjust, I won't move for a couple of moments. Relax. You're safe."  
  
  
  
I tried and finally Professor Felton says, "Alright, I'm going to start moving. The minute you feel uncomfortable tell me to stop. First, I will go to the meditation part of your mind and expand it. If you want to mediate, it will help me find that section faster. I'm going to start moving now."  
  
  
  
I begin a breathing mediation and try to ignore the moving feeling in my mind. It is like nothing I've ever experienced before. But now I must clear my mind. In-2-3-4, Out-2-3-4, In-2-3-4, Out-2-3-4.  
  
  
  
"I have found the section. Thank you for your help," my professor said, interrupting my counting.   
  
  
  
Oh my goodness! He's talking to my mind! That is weird. I didn't expect that to happen for a while.  
  
  
  
"Virginia, you may stop mediating. I am about to expand your mind, so this will be uncomfortable. If you feel a sensation that is deeper than that, tell me."   
  
  
  
I gasped in surprise when I felt him even though he gave me ample warning, Again, this was something I've never felt before. The feeling _was _uncomfortable like he said it would be. It was a relief to know that _he_ was doing this to my mind and not some stranger. I trust him fully.  
  
  
  
"Thank you," he murmurs.   
  
  
  
I am confused for a minute but realization dawns on me, and I blush. He heard my thought. The expanding feeling in my mind ceased.   
  
  
  
"Alright, I have finished the expanding process. I must warn you that when I exit, I will not completely leave your mind. You will still feel my presence. This was the first stage of the mind-linking process. From now on, we will sense each other. I'm exiting your ming now," he said.  
  
  
  
I felt the sensation of him in my thoughts lessen.   
  
  
  
"It is done. Everything went smoothly and successfully. Congratulations, you now will have the ability to master Inexplicabilis Tempero. You are almost past the point of return. Your training will be intense and difficult. From the book, you should have been able to understand some of the technique in learning this art. I hope that your mind will completely adjust to my mind quickly so that I will be able to add more tomorrow. At this stage, we won't be able to talk to each other but our strong emotions will be felt through this connection. I will see you tomorrow, Virginia. You are dismissed," he said.  
  
  
  
I look at him, surprised. Time certainly flies.  
  
  
  
"Good night, Professor."  
  
  
  
I feel his eyes watch me leave and I wonder, not for the first time, what he does before and after he teaches me. I never ask him of course because that is the way he wants it. But I have caught myself more than once daydreaming about my mysterious professor. I have even thought about spying on him but have always dismissed that. He would never do that to me, so I won't do it to him. My mind still wonders though.   
  
  
  
How age _is_ he? Does he have children? Does he live near by Hogwarts? How is he associated with Dumbledore? How _did_ a dragon learn to talk and act like a human? I have thought about all these things and more. When I reach my dormitory, I transform back into my human form automatically. I don't even have to think about it much anymore. I wonder if that is because I do it a lot now.   
  
  
  
********** (next night at nine o'clock, Draco's POV)  
  
  
  
Bloody hell, bloody hell, bloody hell! Good Lord, I'm late! And to the last meeting this year too! A few minutes later, I was at the edge of the Forbidden Forest transforming into my Animagi form. I then briskly walk through the forest and into the clearing.  
  
  
  
"My most humble apologies, Virginia. I had a matter of utmost importance to attend to. I didn't mean for it to run that long," I lied, hastily.   
  
  
  
"Oh, Professor. Wonderful that you came. I thought that you had cancelled the meeting and I had forgotten."  
  
  
  
"No, nothing like that. Well, shall we go on to the lesson?"  
  
  
  
"Yes...Yes, of course. What will I be learning today?"  
  
  
  
"I was going to start training your mind and re-teach you how to learn. This is going to be a very frustrating period. I will only start when you are ready," I said, remembering how I learned this the hard way.   
  
  
  
I had tried to learn too much at the beginning. I had quickly learned that to keep going at the rate I was learning was going to drive me crazy. Literally. I'd stopped and carefully started again, letting my brain get used to the new information. Later, I was able to study and learn at an extreme rate. Virginia has a safe advantage because her brain is able to learn quickly already, and I will be watching over her.   
  
  
  
"I'm ready, Professor," I heard her say.   
  
  
  
  
  
"Then let's get down to business," I said as I pulled out a five-page packet. "I want you to memorize this. The packet is an excerpt of a dictionary. Each page has ten words on it. After reading the packet once, I will say a word from a packet, and you will recite the definition word for word. Any questions?"  
  
  
  
Virginia looked at me with a bewildered stare and shook her head.   
  
  
  
"Alright, you have twenty minutes," I said in an indifferent tone. This was a difficult lesson, and I was setting Virginia up to fail. Even though she learns quickly, she wasn't ready to memorize two words a second especially when I haven't taught her the technique yet.  
  
When the twenty minutes came, I stopped her and called out the last word in the packet, determination. She slowly shook then bowed her head down in shame and said,"I'd sorry, Professor, but I cannot tell you the definition of determination word for word. I do not understand how I could possibly do this."  
  
  
  
"Here, hand me the packet. I shall show you how to memorize in a minute flat."   
  
  
  
This will be easy, I thought. This was one of the first lessons I taught myself. Then I levitated the packet two inched away from my palm. I felt my aura strengthen and brighten. I closed my eyes. Page after page flashed through my mind and was absorbed. I opened my eyes and focused on Virginia again.  
  
  
  
"Take the packet and ask me for the definition of a word."  
  
  
  
"Professor, I can sense that you know the definitions, but I want to know how you did it."  
  
  
  
"It's simple really. I just focused my power on the learning part of my mind and absorbed the information. The page of the packet flashed before my eyes at lightning speed, and I knew the information. That's the best I can do to explain it."  
  
  
  
"Alright... May I try to do it?" she asked.  
  
  
  
"Yes, of course, you may. Here," I said, handing her the packet.  
  
  
  
"Okay, so I levitate the packet and concentrate, right?"  
  
  
  
I nod.  
  
  
  
"Alright." She closed her eyes, took out her wand, and was about to use the levitating spell when I interrupted her.  
  
  
  
"Virginia, don't use your wand."  
  
  
  
She opened her eyes abruptly and looked at me, questioningly.   
  
  
  
"You don't need it."  
  
"But how am I supposed to levitate the packet without my wand?"  
  
  
  
"Virginia, don't use your wand. The answer will come soon enough," I said firmly.  
  
  
  
She gave me another questioning look, but she put away her wand. I felt a distant wave of concentration flow through me and I knew that she was trying to focus on her magic. I had taught her well. I felt the urge to help her but had to suppress it. I knew that she needed to learn about her own power like this.   
  
  
  
Then, I heard the rustling of papers. I watched as the packet slowly rose off of her hand. I then saw her peek one eye open and, upon seeing the packet, give a small, victorious smile. She shut her eyes again, and I felt, rather than saw, her aura strengthen just as mine had done moments before. I really had taught her well.   
  
  
  
"Now concentrate on your mind," I said, in a soothing voice as to not break her concentration. I felt her comply. She let out a small gasp as the pages flashed before her vision. Her eyes flew open, and she stared at me.  
  
  
  
"Determination," I said.   
  
  
  
"Great firmness in carrying out a purpose," she said, almost automatically. Her eyes widened in shock, obviously surprised at what she had said.  
  
  
  
"How did I know that?" Virginia asked in awe.  
  
  
  
"You absorbed the information."  
  
  
  
"But how can I do that?"  
  
  
  
"Really, Virginia, you know this all ready. Inexplicabilis Tempero."  
  
  
  
"I know...but...wow," she whispered.  
  
"Virginia, this is only a small task compared to what you can do with your abilities. Now, that's enough for one evening, don't you think?"  
  
"But it's only been a few minutes, and I'm not tired."  
  
  
  
"Yes, but your mind is tired. Your body will soon follow. I can feel it. But one more thing before you go, over the summer, I suggest not trying to do anything I haven't taught you but feel free to practice your lessons including this one. Study more about Inexplicabilis Tempero. Try to memorize the text. Each time you do the ritual of memorizing, it gets easier. But I am warning you to not do it all at once. So you don't get overwhelmed, only memorize up to twenty pages per day for a month. Then fifty pages the next day, and finally the whole book. That will get you done with the books soon enough." Then I snapped my fingers, making seven textbooks appear. "Read these books. Be sure to read the leather-bound book last. It is important you do so. And read it first before you try to memorize it. This is of the utmost importance. Actually, please read this book the week before you return to Hogwarts. We will discuss it then. Well, until next fall, Virginia. Adieu. Off to the castle with you now."   
  
  
  
She nods, hesitantly. As she walked out of the clearing, I sighed, glad that this lesson hadn't had any mishaps. I snapped my fingers again to make myself invisible. Then I transformed back to my human form and walked out of the clearing, without making a sound. I hope she takes this better than I think she will.  
  
*************  
  
Oh my goodness! I am so sorry that took so long to post. I couldn't get any inspiration at all! I did try to make the story a little longer as an apology. The next chapter is already in the works so hopefully that will be out soon.   
  
  
  
I know my spacing is kind of messed up. Also, I know I am switching from past to present tense a lot. I'm very sorry about that. I'm not good at finding that sort of thing. And since my beta isn't responding to my emails, I will need a new beta. If anyone is interested, email me or say so in a review.   
  
Now for the thank-yous:  
  
Vamp Queen- So very sorry it took so long. I'll try to hurry up from now on. Promise.   
  
VirgoMoon- Thanks Mysti for following this story. And the stories going to get _even_ bigger, don't worry...  
  
and...  
  
majordracofan- Thank you for the compliments! I really appreciate it. I think Professor Felton was a suitable name for Draco, don't you? *Hands the 'first person to review' award to you* Congrats, you get mentioned last. Enjoy!  
  
Please review! I beg of you. If only to say 'hi, I like your story' or 'I think this story isn't good because...'. I just want to know you're out there reading my story. It makes me feel special. Plus, I usually get chapters out faster when I get reviews because they inspire me. I really appreciate all my reviewers. Thanks again.   



	9. Summertime Blues and a Change of Plans

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, and I am making no money off of this story. 

Author's Note: Hello, all. This is the next installment of my story. I'm half way through the next chapter so that might be up soon. This chapter is about Ginny and Draco's summer. Be warned, all Ginny's POV is her thoughts. Enjoy. 

****

Ginny's POV The Middle of the Summer 

The Burrow. My safe haven, my place of familiarity. The overwhelming noise is, to me, a reminder of my big, eccentric family. Thank God I'm here. But then again…

With the overwhelming noise comes the almost as overwhelming feeling of love and dependability. But sometimes, all of the overwhelming feelings and noise are annoying. Like now, for example. 

I'm trying to concentrate on reading the books that Professor Felton assigned yet it seems impossible! The usually comforting noise almost hurts my ears. It had never been like this before. 

Every one of my brothers is here for a week. Thus the noise. I've been hearing explosions go off every ten minutes for the last two hours because of the twins. I think I should ask Mum to put a Silencing Spell on my room so I can hear myself think. 

Let's see. Where was I? Oh yes, chapter 20. Goodness, these textbooks are long and boring! I'm glad that I've already finished all my other schoolwork for the summer. Otherwise, I'd have never been able to finish these books on time. 

I have decided that I'm going to skim them first, then memorize since I'm pressed for time. That's how I've been memorizing the last three books so quickly. 

Professor Felton was right. As time goes along, it does get easier and easier to absorb the information from the textbooks. I'm almost an expert on Inexplicabilis Tempero already... Hahaha, yeah I wish! Inexplicabilis Tempero is so complex; I can see why people devote their entire life to mastering it. 

Many of the textbooks have the same general facts about the ability that Professor Felton shared with me so I don't have to memorize that part. This makes the skimming technique handy. 

Memorizing information I already know is useless, and it wastes time that I don't have. When I skim, I feel like I get a better understanding of the more complex part in the textbook. It also minimizes the shock of absorbing information so I'm less tired afterwards. 

Wonderful, Mum's spell is working well. I can't even hear the explosions anymore. Now, I can study. 

****

"Your reports have been impressive, my son, for a child your age. My lord is pleased. You will be rewarded soon," Lucius said. I have stopped thinking of him as Father a little after when he introduced me to Voldemort. 

The fact that he liked my reports was laughable. Everything I had written in the reports was either something I'd already said in a previous report or something I'd made up. Nothing too personal about Virginia but enough for them to know that I was still doing my job. 

Lucius didn't seem to notice my struggle to keep down a sneer and continued. 

"I am certainly proud of you. In a few years, you might be as powerful as I am. Then you will have the dark sign burned on your arm." 

The sneer became even harder to keep off my face. _In a few years, you might be as powerful as I am?_ I am already twice as strong as he'll ever be. The arrogant bastard. And he talks as if having the dark sign is a gift from heaven. 

I nodded eagerly to keep up the act. "Yes, Father," I said, forcing enthusiasm in my voice, "Thank you!" 

Then Wormtail entered the room from a passage and quickly said, "Master wants to see you." He dashed out of the room back into the secret passage right after he finished his sentence. 

I hesitated slightly and Lucius obviously noticed because he said, "You mustn't keep the Dark Lord waiting, Draco." 

Once inside the room where Voldemort and Wormtail were, I shut the door and walked up to Voldemort. 

"My Lord," I said sweetly to Voldemort as I swept into a bow. 

"Good evening, Draco," he replied. His tone hardened as he said, "Leave, Wormtail." 

"But, Master-" Wormtail began but was cut off by a forceful "Now" from Voldemort. He wisely chose to exit without any further argument. 

"You wished to speak to me, my Lord?" I asked, placing a rather idiotic look of enthusiasm on my face. 

"Yes, Draco. I wanted to congratulate you on your success on this mission. You will be happy to know that I am considering letting you become a Deatheater earlier than the rest of your peers because of your spy-work. You may not know it but none of the Deatheaters at the moment have the knack for spying that you do. A boy at your age, who uses his resources to monitor Virginia and writes lengthy reports every week to tell me of her activities, certainly has the devotion and word-ethic to become a greater Deatheater than even your father, one of my right-hand men." 

Again with the comments about my inferiority and age. Lucius and Voldemort think on the same brain waves, I swear it! I already am more powerful than Lucius. 

"Thank you, my Lord," I replied, politely. "Draco, how many hours does spying on Virginia take?" 

"Only a few hours a day, my Lord," I lied, trying to sound humble. It only took me minutes with the diary and a magical quill. 

"I want you to intensify the Virginia Project for me." 

I thought a moment. "My lord, I would like to be able to do this for you yet I fear that I will not be able to give it enough attention. I already have a full schedule with lessons, homework, and _Quidditch_," I said, emphasizing the last word.

"Well then, Draco, I'm sure I can persuade your father to let you off of the Quidditch team." 

Wonderful! I'm off the Quidditch team! I've been trying for a long time to get off that team. "Thank you, my Lord. Now, I will have time to do the mission thoroughly. What are the guide lines?" 

"I want you to watch her all the time. I don't want her to sneeze without you knowing and reporting it to me. I want more detailed information, more personal information. I need you to find more weaknesses. Report when she speaks to Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, and _Harry Potter_. How does she impact their lives? When are they vulnerable and trusting with her? How many times a day can we get Potter through her?" he said. 

Then he continued, whispering, "Yes, Potter must die. He _must_. Harry Potter will die by my hand. No one will take from me. _No one_!" 

This is probably a good time to leave. He's in his own world now. 

"Thank you, my Lord. You shall get your first report soon." 

"Yes, yes, Draco," he told me. He sounded very distant. 

"Good-bye, my Lord," I said, as I slid out of the room. 

Well, that wasn't quite according to plan but I will adjust. I will just give them more than I used to about Virginia. I should probably start handing in the profiles I've made about the Dream Team too. I knew Voldemort would want me to spy on them sooner or later. 

In six days time, I'll send a report to Voldemort with Ginny's activities and one of my reports about Potter. That should keep him satisfied for a while at least. It should give me enough time to readjust my plans too. 

Now, where is my parchment and quill? 

*****

_Virginia Weasley: _

_Please do not read the book entitled Inexplicabilis Tempero: How to control the Orderly Chaos of the Mind and More. I want to discuss this book immediately after you have read it so bring it to the first meeting of your fourth year to read. _

_Yrs. _

_Professor Felton _

*****

Hmm.I wonder why he doesn't want me to read that book. There must be something special about it. My curiosity is now peaked. Human nature is so annoying at times. 

Well, I suppose I'll just have to wait until the school year is in to read it. 

Then I will ask Professor Felton why he didn't want me to read the textbook. He is so mysterious, and his reasons for action are so mystifying. A shady character all in all though the air about him demands trust and respect. Most peculiar. 

*****

Ta da!!!! Another chapter done. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. And all those who didn't though I WANT YOU TO REVIEW SO I KNOW WHO YOU ARE! Anyway, please review this chapter to make me happy. Later dayz. 

R

E

V

I

E

W


	10. The Discovery

Disclaimer - I don't own the Harry Potter characters.   
  
  
Of Missions and Destiny - Chapter Ten   
  
  
I walked into the clearing with all the books floating behind me. Professor Felton was there already as usual.   
  
"Good evening, Professor," I greeted in Dragon.   
  
"Very good, Virginia. You accent has perfected over the summer."  
  
"Thank you," I replied, happily. I had been practicing my Dragon over the summer just to impress him. Just that little compliment made all the work worth while.   
  
"So, I bet you're wondering why I asked you not to read the leather-bound book."  
  
I nodded my head sheepishly. That had been exactly what I'd been thinking about.   
  
"When you read the book, all will be explained." Then he snapped his fingers, and all the books disappeared except the leather-bound one.  
  
"I want you to just memorize it. Reading it will take too much time."  
  
"Professor, are you sure-"  
  
"Just do as I say Miss Weasley," he snapped at me, sounding like Snape.   
  
My professor had stopped calling me 'Miss Weasley' ages ago, I thought, confused.   
  
"Professor, are you all right?" I asked.  
  
A strange feeling of deja vu crept over me.   
  
Professor Felton visibly relaxed and replied, "Yes, Miss Weasley, I'm fine. I am just a tad tired. Please excuse my rudeness."  
  
Something was definitely different about him...  
  
"Oh, it's all right, Professor. Everyone feels tired at one time or another," I said, trying to keep my tone bland. I looked at my professor for a while, assessing the situation.   
  
Does he look different in some way? No-well, a little. Not his features though, his-his...being almost. It was different somehow. He holds himself strangely. Something must have happened over the summer. I looked away from him and concentrated on the book. I prepared myself for the task at hand.   
  
Seconds later, I gasped out after finishing memorizing the textbook. I then staggered and crumbled to the ground.   
  
"No, no, no," I whispered over and over again.  
  
"Yes, yes, yes," Draco Malfoy mocked with a sneer.   
  
He was crouching beside me. He used one of his hands to lift my chin, forcing me to look at him. I was too weak to resist.   
  
"Virginia, Virginia," Malfoy tsked, "I've been trying to tell you that Inexplicabilis Tempero is evil, but have you listened? No, of course not. You must make my life harder. As I've told you before, Inexplicabilis Tempero will make you helpless against its power. Though you look very lovely when helpless," he added, looking up and down my body in an appreciative glance. I wanted to grimace, but my face didn't seem to be able to respond.   
  
He then pursed his lips at me and blew me a mock kiss. I grew too weak to even move at all so I couldn't stop him from moving his lips to my ear. Nor could I stop him from whispering, "Your precious professor is hiding information from you, dear. Read the leather-bound book, sweetheart, and you'll know exactly what that information is."  
  
Then he licked my ear, turned my face, and stared at me. My ear and then my shoulder started feeling like they were being poked and prodded. The last thing I remember seeing were his steel-grey eyes coming closer before I blacked out.   
  
****   
  
I was sweating when I woke up. This condition didn't differ from all the other times I'd awoken from a nightmare in the middle of the night this summer but for some reason, it still rattled me. Almost every night a week, I had been dreaming about Draco Malfoy.  
  
All the dreams had the same theme but none of them were ever quite the same as the last. All had the same setting and result. In the end, I was helpless, and Malfoy was in control. He always told me to read the book. But it always stopped after that.   
  
Something always pulled me back into reality with pain. I felt pain on my skin, but when I woke up, no marks were there. Maybe my subconscious wanted me to wake up at that part of the dream so I forced me to think I'm in pain.   
  
Well, all I know was that I was never able to finish the dream. Right before I wake up, the Malfoy in my dreams seemed to want to say more. Even though I'm sure it's mean-spirited like the rest, I cannot help wondering what it is. It might be another message of warning about my professor or he might just want to physically harass me some more. I'll bet that whatever it is, it will be another clue to why I'm dreaming about Draco Malfoy.  
  
Thousands of times, I've debated on whether to owl Professor Felton and tell him everything about the dreams. But I've always thought better of it and decided to tell him when I got back to school. Now, I really thing I should tell him sooner than when school starts. Every nightmare is worse than the last. Malfoy had never licked me in any of the other dreams before this one, and the lick really creeps me out even if it was only a nightmare. My instincts tell me that the nightmares will lead to danger, and I have a feeling the longer I wait to tell my professor about my dreams, the harder it will be to tell him.   
  
I got out of my bed and walked over to my desk in the corner of the room. Then I reached for my quills and parchment. In the corner of my eye, I saw something sparkle on the desk. I quickly turned my head and leaned closer to see it more clearly. I picked it up and put it into the palm of the my hand.   
  
I now saw that it was a glittery purple color. The thing was so small, however, I had to lean even closer up to see it. It ended up being a chain with a star hanging from it. A miniature earring, it seemed. A miniature purple earring...The pains that wake me up...  
  
Suddenly, many things fell into place. I unintentionally whispered the name that was the center of my thoughts...  
  
"Tessa..."  
  
**************************  
  
Author's Note- OK, the next chapter is done so when I'm done typing it, I'll post it. Thanks to everyone who reviewed.  
  
For chapter 8 reviewers...  
  
Jam-jackson - *hands you the big, golden prize for being the first to review this chapter* I wish I could learn like her too. And I wish I had her teacher too... I do try to keep my plot as original as I can.  
  
Zara - Thanks for reviewing. I appreciate the compliment.   
  
sunkitten - Thanks. First person perspective is the only way I can write comfortably for some reason. But on top of that, I like how it sounds too...  
  
jhlseaz - Of course the relationship will grow, this story's under romance isn't it?   
  
Ozma - OOC is Out Of Character. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Blue Lady - Thanks for reviewing! Anything is interesting to me. I do try to make the plot original...  
  
blinkinpark182 - A person of few words, huh? Fine with me. I love your name too.   
  
Tina - Here's more for you. Thanks for the compliments.  
  
Korinna Myorin - Thank you very much for reviewing and for your compliments!  
  
TamPierce TrisanaMoss - Thank you for the emails. Keep sending them in reminder. Thanks again. *hands you a big, bright award for being the last to review*  
  
For the chapter 9 reviewers...  
  
blinkinpark182 - *hands prize to you for reviewing first* Thanks for reviewing again.  
  
elen - Thanks so much for reviewing!  
  
TamPierce TrisanaMoss - *gives more* Oh yeah, I like your name a lot too. T/B forever!  
  
Nupil - I don't like authors who do that either though they do get a lot of reviews so I kind of see why they would do it. I would never try to do that however. Thanks for reviewing. I try to explain as much as I can.   
  
Korinna Myorin - You reviewed again! Thanks so much! Here's more for you.  
  
BlueGirl18 - Why do I take so long? Because I write slow, then I edit, then I type it up, then edit again. The process is long and still I make mistakes...Oh well, thanks for your review.  
  
Kelsey McCartney - The next year will probably begin in the next two or three chapters. I still have to establish a few other things first. Thanks!  
  
katie, Shandra, moremoremoremoremoremoremoremore - Thank you all for reviewing. I appreciate it greatly.  
  
Silverwitch - I'm getting it out as quickly as I can. If I posted once a week, the chapters would be about two hundred words each... The next chapter will come within next week though.   
  
Lithia - Here you go. Enjoy!  
  
monkeybird - Ummm, yeah...Andrea...Don't scare the nice people, Andrea...  
  
Arafel - *hands you a BIG award for reviewing last!* Thank you for reviewing!   
  
Excuse the mistakes in the chapter. Buh-bye for now. Until I post again... Remember, review!  



	11. Obstacle Course

Disclaimer: I don't own most of the characters.   
  
A/N: Y'all are supposed to be confused. Tessa will be explained in future chapters. Now we check up on Draco...  
  
Of Missions and Destiny  
  
After I took my shower, I threw on my morning workout uniform and stepped outside.  
  
On my thirteenth birthday, Lucius set up an obstacle course for me to workout in. It was located in Malfoy Manor's garden.' The interesting thing about this obstacle course was that it changed from day to day and as my level of skill and knowledge increased so it was always a challenge and most times a surprise.   
  
In the first few years I had it, I dismissed it as a rather inconvenient gift of Lucius'. As I grew up, however, I realized that I needed to maintain a good physique to have the quick reflexes and thus excel in life. Now, I workout in the course every morning I'm at the Malfoy Manor.  
  
I stepped out of my room and walked down the hallway to the main entrance of the Malfoy Manor.  
  
When I got outside, I walked over to the statue of my great, great uncle Ivan on Lucius' side and pushed my hand against the back of Ivan's left knee. This activated the obstacle course.   
  
I took off my morning robes and put it by the main entrance. After that, I stretched to warm up my muscles. Then I took out my wand for certain parts of the course.   
  
I turned my head to look back at the statue and stared into Uncle Ivan's eyes. A few seconds later, the statue blinked, telling me that the obstacle course had finished setting up.  
  
I walked over to a bed of porcupine flowers and got into a ready position. This was the starting point for the first part of the obstacle course. The goal was to find the shape shifter that was lurking somewhere by the pond.   
  
I waited for a bell to signal me to start. When I heard it, I sprinted to Demon's Pond where I dodged and countered a few spells. I stopped at the edge of the pond and looked around.  
  
Now where is that- I started to mutter before I saw a bush by the pond move a little closer to me. Ah, there he is,' I thought as I turned slightly.   
  
If it isn't my favorite shape shifter, I said to the bush.   
  
The bush rustled and transformed into a short, yellow-skinned boy wearing brown. Then he said, Draco, I was so close to getting you. Mere feet away. I must be getting better.  
  
Yes, you are. I almost didn't see you at all. your movements are much more subtle than they used to be. Congratulations, Seymour.  
  
Thank you for helping me, Draco.  
  
Welcome. Now, I'll see you later. I'll be done with the next part of the course in a while, I said. Seymour nodded and strode away.  
  
And to think that only a few months ago, Seymour had been a small, helpless chap who had been about to be the lunch of one of Lucius' smaller dragons that roamed around the Malfoy property.  
  
It's a good thing I'd found him. He was one of the last known shape shifter in the world. Well, Seymour wasn't known by Voldemort and the rest that it. I've been training him to use his powers to spy. He was getting better everyday as I'd told him. Soon, I'll be able to send him to Dumbledore as a much-needed spy. Seymour was happy to help the good' side with its effort.  
  
I jogged to the starting point of the next part of the course, the Eastward Wall. This section was more physical than the last. It was a magically twisted Muggle army type of obstacle course though Lucius didn't realize it. If he ever finds out, it will be ripped out and replaced. Lucius truly hates Muggles and everything they make.  
  
I put away my wand so I don't break it in the beginning of this next part. I had to get it out again soon though. I heard the bell and began. First, I had to climb the Eastward wall with a rope.   
  
Now, this rope wasn't just a normal Muggle rope. This rope doesn't allow the climber to use his legs to help him climb. The course never allowed me to use my legs for the wall even the first time I tried it. I could only use my arms.   
  
It took me weeks and weeks to train my arms to hold my weight. And then when I got to the top of the wall after all those weeks of training, I almost fell off because a rather strong jinx was shot at me. I had managed to regain my balance luckily. I don't thing I'd have been able to get my wand out and use the levitating spell before hitting the ground.   
  
I climbed the wall and cautiously looked out to the other side. Sometimes hexes and spells were hurled at me like in the first part. This is why I have to always be alert and ready. I will be caught by surprise otherwise. And that is never good.  
  
The coast was clear for the moment so I quickly jumped the wall. I landed on the other side and rolled into the safety of a nearby bush. This is my normal routine for this part of the course. I took out my wand, and I looked up from my hiding place to look out onto the rest of the course.   
  
I still had the Field, the Wormpit, Jacob's Ladder, and the Dirty Name to go. This obstacle course was very long and hard, and I always got filthy afterward. There were no spells flying at me after the Field.   
  
I looked both ways, concentrated my energy, and sprinted through the Field. Again, I blocked and avoided spells that are shot at me from my surroundings. This time, however, two hit me. Both I recognized instantly, the Levitating Spell and the Bounding Spell. I used the counter for the Bounding Spell as quickly as I could before it completely constricted the movement of my hands. I was two feet above the ground before I reversed the Levitating Spell.   
  
I fell to the ground, scrambled to my feet, and once again sprinted toward the end of the Field.  
  
I am about a foot away from the from the end of the clearing when I fear the Field mutter a new curse, a different curse. The Cruciatus Curse... I was in so much shock, I almost didn't dodge the spell.  
  
When I was safely away from the Field, I turn around and stare back in the direction of the Field. An Unforgivable... My eyes widened as I realized what had just happened. In _my_ obstacle course. Alarm bells went off in my head, warning me that my instincts told me something had gone deadly wrong.   
  
I opened my senses to see, hear, know what was going on.   
  
I jerked my head towards where the Wormpit was. Someone was coming. I inhaled their scent. Then I blew out a long breath. It was only Seymour. I focused my eyes and saw a vague image of him in the distance. My sensitive hearing told me that he was running in my direction.  
  
he explained when he was closer.  
  
After changing my senses back to normal, I asked, What is it?  
  
I need to...talk to you! he gasped out.  
  
Catch your breath first. He shook his head and opened his mouth in protest while still trying to intake as much air as possible.  
  
Look, you'll waste more time trying to catch your breath while attempting to talk to me about whatever you think is so important as to race all the way here. Take normal breaths to catch your breath faster. I tried to sound calm but even to my ear my voice sounded impatient. My close encounter with an Unforgivable was leaving me a bit rattled.   
  
Seymour nodded and took his time to breath normal.   
  
Now, what is it? I asked.  
  
Please come with me. I need your help in my home, Seymour whispered. What he said was our code for something regarding my training of him. We didn't want anyone who happened to be in the garden to overhear one of our conversations.   
  
All right.  
  
When we arrived to his home and entered, he rushed into what he wanted to say.   
  
Emrys sent for me today. A quest for Dumbledore, he said. He didn't tell me what it was about so I don't know how long I'll be gone. I need you to tell me what to do now. You've trained me on what I need to do on missions but never what to do when I get one. What do I bring?  
  
Simply report to Emrys or Dumbledore, whichever Emrys said, and he will tell you what you need to have. The smaller person still seemed nervous about the idea.   
  
Then he asked, not a little desperately, What do I do? Remind me please...Please?   
  
Follow your orders, react to the situation, listen to your partners. It's more than likely that you will have some experienced Auror to you since it's your first time. Remember not to let your emotions get to you when you are transformed. That is how you will be able to stay silent. Be cautious, and you'll be fine. Good luck to you. He appeared to be satisified with my answer. He nodded and even tried to give me a half-hearted smile.  
  
All right then, I'll see you later then. He shifted until becoming a feline and ran away.  
  
I returned to the course and finished it up in under an hour. The moment I reentered the manor, one of the elves ran up to me.   
  
Master wants Sir to come into the private Study. Immediately, Master said, the elf said quickly.  
  
Now what would Lucius want?, I thought. I didn't notice that the elf wasn't Lucius' at the time.   
  
****  
  
A/N: All right, the end of that chapter. Thanks for everyone who reviewed. The end wasn't really to my liking but I wanted to get this out so I could start to work on the end of the story more. I've decided to take a break after I post this chapter so I can finish the story. Then I'll be able to post more often, and the story will be more organized. I've found that pushing myself to update to not make my reviewers wait too long is slowing my creative process to a chapter a month and making me not like writing. I started writing for fun so I'm going stop putting myself on a schedule and let myself have fun again. Thanks for all who reviewed and sorry for making you all wait.  
  
-Julienne  



End file.
